An Important but Sleepy Morning
by malecwrites
Summary: HUMAN AU, a cute morning with malec *** "It's nearly twenty to seven…" "Still don't care." Alec snickered. Mags would absolutely care once he was properly awake but until then he would be like a little child not getting their own way. "Izzy says she'll kill us if we're late." At that Magnus froze and Alec couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.


Alec turned over sleepily, waving a heavy arm over his bedside table in order to shut off his alarm. It was blaringly loud but a glance at Magnus proved that he could sleep through anything, as he had not woken. Groaning, Alec blinked open his tired eyes and leaned further over to check his phone.

 _Saturday 9_ _th_ _June. 6:30 AM._

Stretching his body, Alec was hit with a sudden realisation and then wave of panic. He quickly turned his head to see the man with eyes closed and a hand resting on the pillow next to Alec's face. Alec relaxed. Smiling softly to himself, Alec wondered if Mags truly did sleep through his alarms or if he just enjoyed the extra time in bed before Alec pestered him awake.

Magnus Bane was the most beautiful human he'd ever got the opportunity to meet. He had a gorgeous personality, was loving, ambitious, a hard-worker with the greatest sense of humour. He wasn't afraid to be flamboyant and was confident in himself. Best of all though, he made Alec feel as if he was the centre of Mags's world.

There had been a time (little over three years ago) where Alec had been shy and uncomfortable in his own skin, denying his undoubted sexuality to everyone including himself. Then his sister had met Magnus through a photoshoot - in which Magnus had been the stylist – and she hadn't shut up about him. Eventually he'd held a birthday party, which Isabelle had been invited to. She'd forced Alec to be her plus one, seen as Jace was busy with Clary and Simon had been on tour with his band. It had all started from there. Alec was proud to see how much he had grown as a person.

Isabelle was the first sibling he'd told, and the joy that had radiated from her had encouraged him to tell others. His parents had known last, but even though his father wasn't over the moon, they had been more accepting than Alec had expected.

His relationship with Magnus had been official for two and a half years and it had been the greatest years of his life. Of course, they argued. Mostly about insignificant things. Sometimes about bigger things, like Magnus's ex or how Alec stayed too late at work, but, however mad they got at each other it would never last for long. There was something about Magnus that Alec couldn't stay angry at.

Cherishing the peaceful expression on the other man's face for a split second longer, Alec slipped out of his daze before nudging Magnus gently. He watched with an amused expression as Magnus stirred and then buried himself further into the covers. It could be said that Magnus didn't agree with early starts.

"Mags, we need to get up now." Alec said lightly and promptly poked Magnus in the side with little pressure, trying to hold in a chuckle when Magnus just grumbled and pulled Alec in for a cuddle.

"…don't care." Magnus spoke, his morning voice was music to Alec's ears (sexy and gravelly).

"It's nearly twenty to seven…"

"Still don't care." Alec snickered. Mags would absolutely care once he was properly awake but until then he would be like a little child not getting their own way.

"Izzy says she'll kill us if we're late."

At that Magnus froze and Alec couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. He knew how scary Izzy could be – being her brother and all (she was also credited herself as 'the-real-life-cupid' since they'd met) – but Magnus seemed not to worry a second later, deciding that he would once again move himself closer to Alec's warmth, not opening his eyes.

"She's not letting this go Mags." Alec tried the stern route, checking his phone yet again as his sister's name lit up the screen for the twelfth time in a row. He must've had the screen angled towards Magnus in some way because the next thing he knew, Alec's phone was flung from his hand and it hit the floor at the end of their bed with a bang.

"Mags! Was there any need? It's an important day for you too being her best friend and her stylist for this, surely you should be wanting to get up?" He said, with a hint of annoyance. Magnus finally opened his eyes, and smirked at Alec, bringing his head up in order to press his lips to the now phone-less Alexander Lightwood. Alec leant into the kiss, somehow rolling them over so Magnus was on top of him. They laid there and Alec couldn't have been happier to stay, listening to the sounds of their breathing, feeling the warmth of Mag's breath on his shoulder.

"Every day is an important one with you, Alexander." Magnus whispered, making Alec's breath hitch. _Damn that was smooth._ There was a pause and then he began to speak in a concerned tone."Don't you think that I'm not excited for Isabelle? Because I most certainly am." Alec knew how much Magnus looked after Izzy, he was almost as protective as her older brothers were.

"I love your sister, I'm her fabulous and dashingly handsome best friend! Of course, today has been highly anticipated since I found out." Magnus pouted, looking up at Alec through long lashes.

Alec giggled. "I know Mags, you're the bestest-best friend she could ask for."

"I just want to bask in this moment. To remember this morning forever." Alec knew exactly what Magnus was hinting at, and it made him melt inside at the thought. "I want to remember the first morning I wake up as your fiancé."

Sighing in contentment, Alec took another look at Mags, who had put his head on Alec's chest. Magnus had his hair scraped back into a messy bun that he'd slept in, and there were remnants of mascara that had smudged under his lash line and pink glitter on his eyelids because… well… they hadn't had much time to think about something as trivial as taking of Magnus's makeup! It was times like these where he reminded Alec of an angel. Yes, his Mags was definitely an angel.

Magnus kissed him on the collar bone once and Alec's heart fluttered. He responded by pressing his lips to his fiancé's head and squeezing him, yearning for him to be as close as possible.

They got up at half past seven.

So if they were a tad late to his sister's rehearsals, and if Izzy was the slightest bit displeased with them both, then it was all forgotten when Magnus flashed her his hand and swooped her away to give her the details of the night before.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **\- Rose**_


End file.
